Takanome Sensei
by KuchikiGirl23
Summary: Es difícil concentrarse en clases cuando el maestro está más bueno que el pan… ¿Que hará Perona para no reprobar Francés?


" **One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Oda Sensei"**

Advertencias: Esté fic no se sitúa en el mundo del manga/anime, he transferido los personajes al mundo en el que vivimos actualmente, trate de hacerlos lo más cercanos posibles a sus personalidades del manga. LA HISTORIA CONTIENE SEXO EXPLICITO, si no te agradan muchos los detalles… están advertidos/as.

 **Takanome Sensei**

Era una tarde lluviosa en la que una muchacha llamada Perona intentaba llegar a tiempo a sus clases de francés, se encontraba retrasada por varios minutos. Maldijo a cada una de las personas con las que choco durante el transcurso del camino, pues para su mala suerte no llego a tomar el bus a tiempo, y ningún taxi fue capaz de quedar antes sus señas.

Cuando al fin logro llegar a la puerta del salón, se miró a sí misma y noto que se encontraba completamente empapada.

\- Definitivamente no es mi día de suerte. Murmuró la muchacha.

Decidió ir al tocador para poder arreglarse lo más posible el pelo y el maquillaje, ya que se encontraba fatal. No tardó más de cinco minutos, pero lastimosamente solo le quedaban 25 minutos de clase...

\- ¿Valía la pena entrar al salón? - pensó durante unos segundos. Entonces recordó que el profesor era un maldito perfeccionista, responsable, engreído, y que seguramente apenas la notará ingresar al salón le reprocharía su llegada tardía.

Definitivamente no valía la pena entrar, por algo le había pasado todo aquello, mejor no seguir desafiando a su suerte ¿no? así que pego media vuelta y cuando se disponía a alejarse del salón, la puerta se abrió rechinando lentamente.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va señorita Perona? ¿Sabe usted que lleva 5 faltas consecutivas a mi clase? - Preguntó un hombre de voz estoica.

Iba al baño nada más Sensei. - Mintió descaradamente, pero de verdad que no quería más problemas.

\- La note pasar hace un rato, no creo que pueda tener ganas de ir al baño en tan poco tiempo. **(¡Nadie puede mentir tan mal y pensar que se saldrá con la suya!)** \- Pensó el mayor enarcando una ceja.

Ese hombre era **¡un demonio!**

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga entonces Sensei? ¿Me va enviar a la dirección de nuevo? - Preguntó Perona desafiante y sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Enviarte a la dirección nuevamente no tendría sentido, pues no aprendes y mi deber como maestro es hacer que seas una buena alumna aunque no te interese, algún día me lo agradecerás. - Respondió el mayor. Entonces le indicó que fuera y lo esperara al salón de maestros.

A la peli rosa no le quedo de otra que seguir sus órdenes a regañadientes, no quería otra queja con sus padres, le habían dejado muy en claro que si su comportamiento de adolescente rebelde no cambiaba, un mundo sin Smartphone, sin internet, sin clases de tenis y mucho de lo poco que era importante en su pequeño mundo le serían arrebatados. Se preguntaba a si misma con qué derecho le imponían esas cosas, nunca estaban para ella, vivían de viaje, era lo mismo que no tener padres, pero estaba segura que la ama de llaves de su casa no cedería ante sus caprichos pues aquella mujer hacía el papel de una abuela autoritaria.

Haber nacido en una familia adinerada tenía sus pros como sus contras, pero lo peor de todo para Perona era tener que ir a ese colegio de niños ricos en donde debía estudiar cosas que ni siquiera le interesaban ¿por qué cojones tenía que aprender a hablar 5 idiomas a la perfección solo para heredar los hoteles de su padre? ¿Quién le dijo a su padre que a ella le interesaba convertirse en una empresaria como él? definitivamente detestaba su vida, y a todos los que cooperaban para que sea así y aún más a aquel maldito anciano de francés que le hacía la vida imposible en cada clase.

A ella le interesaba más el arte y la moda ¡sí! su sueño era ser una gran diseñadora, aparecer en la portada de las revistas más importantes. Sumergida en sus pensamientos y sueños, quedó dormida en los minutos que Takanome sensei se demoró en terminar su clase.

Mihawk entro al salón, se encontró con aquella problemática alumna durmiendo sobre la larga mesa, apoyando su rostro sobre sus brazos. Se acercó lentamente y golpeó la mesa con una regla.

\- No solo llegas tarde a mis clases, sino que también te das el lujo de dormirte en tus castigos. Sabes muy bien que esté sería el tiempo de receso de tus compañeros, en el cual quería tener una charla seria sobre tu situación, pero ahora no pienso dejarte entrar ni siquiera en la segunda hora. No te mereces más oportunidades. ¿A caso sabes en qué lugar estás metida? es una de las instituciones más importantes del mundo, aquí no vienen a estudiar jóvenes que no están dispuestos a triunfar. Si no quieres seguir avergonzando a tus padres, compórtate. - Expresó el mayor con ojos furiosos, pero su tono de voz se encontraba completamente normal.

La peli rosa despertó bostezando levemente, alzo la mirada aburrida y expresó…

\- Puff ¿no tienes algún sermón nuevo? ve al grano. ¿Vas a darme algún tipo de trabajo práctico especial para recuperar puntos contigo?

\- No pienso darte nada con esa actitud. Enviaré una nota al director, si con una suspensión no aprendes, supongo que tendrás que ir pensando en clases particulares. Je suis vraiment désolé, petite. (Lo siento mucho pequeña).

Perona se levantó furiosa, frunciendo el ceño y con un puchero muy evidente.

\- Tus berrinches no me provocan nada. - La observó fijamente con aquellos ojos intimidantes y cruzando ambos brazos.

La peli rosa no logro mantener el contacto visual, pues aquel maldito anciano era demasiado incluso para ella, odiaba tener que bajar la vista, tomó su bolso y se retiró del salón cuanto antes, dando un portazo. El mayor suspiró, esa muchacha era tan berrinchuda y malcriada, nunca había tenido que lidiar con una adolescente tan problemática.

Al día siguiente Perona tuvo que lidiar con la ira de su padre, el cual como siempre no estaba presente, pero se encargó de llamar y traer el infierno al teléfono. La habían suspendido por toda una semana, pues no solo tenía quejas de Takanome sensei, si no de también de otros maestros, y algunas sanciones acumuladas por pelear con otras chicas, pues la verdad… ella no era alguien muy amigable, sus compañeras de clase la etiquetaban como "la diva" pues era alguien difícil y muy arrogante. No tardaron en tomarle bronca y buscar tener alguna riña con ella. También la odiaban por ser la chica más deseada del salón, porque era muy popular con los chicos de la institución.

Faltaban solos dos meses para los exámenes finales, su rendimiento académico no podía bajar, pues su padre quería que ingresará a la mejor Universidad. Su padre le dijo que no se quedaría en casa a simplemente hacer de vaga y completar las tareas, tenía que estudiar y que se encargaría de mandar un buen maestro a darle clases particulares.

Al día siguiente la peli rosa no despertó con muchas ganas de nada, era sábado y tendría que estudiar toda la tarde con el nuevo maestro particular. En lo que la mañana transcurrió... simplemente se dedicó a escuchar música encerrada en su habitación, abrazando a su dulce y kawai Kumachi, su oso más amado.

Una hora antes de que el maestro llegará, se vistió para recibirlo.

Llegó el momento y la peli rosa casi muere de un infarto al notar que el maestro particular no era solo alguien que conocía, si no que era su maldito **¡archienemigo!** **¿Qué diablos hacía Takanome sensei en su casa? ¿Por qué justamente su padre lo había contratado a él?**

\- Parece que no te agrada mucho verme. - Sonrió el mayor.

\- Pase. - Respondió la menor intentando esconder su aura de odio, pudo sentir como el ojo izquierdo adquiría un pequeño tic nervioso. XD

Pasaron al salón de estudios, donde su padre poseía una gran cantidad de libros.

\- Pues puedes sentarte si quieres. - Expresó la peli rosa sin ganas, mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá rojo del salón cruzando las piernas y evitando la mirada del mayor.

Takanome sacó unos libros de su maletín, entonces por unos segundos se fijó en la adolescente, que tenía un gran oso en brazos, una blusa con rayas negras, lo suficientemente corto como para dejar a la vista el ombligo, su piercing en él, una mini falda de jean y medias largas con dibujo de conejitos.

\- Sabía que eras infantil, pero no hasta ese punto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Lo miro con desagrado.

\- A que el oso no es necesario para estudiar, debes concentrarte. - Respondió el mayor con su estoica voz.

\- No intentes decirme que hacer o que usar en mi casa también. - Inflo sus cachetes como si de una niña de cinco años se tratase.

El mayor la ignoro, entonces abrió el libro en cierta página y comenzó su clase. Las horas fueron transcurriendo y luego de tres horas intensas, decidió que era momento de tomar un descanso y aceptar el café que la amable señorita de servicio le había ofrecido. Perona por su parte pidió una taza de chocolate con facturas.

Mientras ambos tomaban de su bebida caliente en silencio, la peli rosa se tomó el tiempo de fijarse en el mayor disimuladamente, buscando algún maldito error en su persona para burlarse. Para sus desgracia el anciano no era tan anciano como siempre lo creyó, por primera vez se había tomado el tiempo de analizarlo **¿por qué no había ningún error en él? ¡Joder!** su aspecto era impecable, su aroma era bueno, podría asegurar que el perfume que usaba era uno muy caro, tenía mucha clase, se encontraba en forma y su camisa al cuerpo lo demostraba, cosa que con el traje por defecto que usaban todos los maestros en el instituto no le había permitido apreciar nunca.

Ahora tenía sentido porque la mayoría de sus compañeras solían rumorear que el Sensei de Francés era realmente hot, tomo su Smartphone y busco el perfil de Takanome sensei en Instagram, tenía muchas fotos normales, hasta que se encontró con dos fotos suyas en el gimnasio **¡lucía increíble!** tenía unos abdominales perfectos, se sonrojo por unos instantes, entonces pensó…

 **¡Deja de pensar tonterías, sigue siendo el mismo anciano aburrido, con acento extranjero sexy, y hermoso físico! ¡No! ¡No!** eso no era lo que quería pensar realmente. Se reprendió mentalmente, soltó el celular y abrazó a Kumashi.

Takanome noto el comportamiento raro de la peli rosa, entonces preguntó…

\- ¿Sucede algo Perona? ¿tienes frío? si es así, deberías pedir que suban un poco más a la calefacción, pues el invierno ya ha empezado y tu vestimenta no es la más adecuada para ella. Podrías pescar un resfriado. - Expresó el mayor, completamente ajeno a lo que realmente sucedía en la cabeza de la menor.

 **¡Eh! ¿Frío?** ja ja, no pasa nada. - Respondió volviendo a la realidad y sintiéndose bastante tonta por unos segundos.

Entonces logro cuadrar lo que Takanome acaba de decir realmente **¿le dijo que su vestimenta no era adecuada? ¿quién diablos se cree que es para decirle eso?** se sonrojo aún más haciendo que el mayor notará su incomodidad por aquellas palabras. Takanome prefirió salir de aquel momento diciendo que debían volver al estudio.

Los siguientes días fueron de estudio intenso, y durante las noches Perona no podía evitar mirar el Instagram de Takanome sensei, esperando ver alguna nueva actualización suya, no podía creer que se encontrará haciendo eso, ella no lo soportaba **¿por qué quería ver tanto sus fotos ahora? ¿por qué le parecía tan guapo? ¿por qué durante las tardes de estudio al escucharlo leer sentía que algo le ardía en el vientre? ¿por qué sentía que se derretía cuando él la miraba?**

Al día siguiente inconscientemente y aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo se había arreglado aún más que de costumbre. Iniciaron la clase, no lograba concentrarse mucho, Takanome se veía demasiado guapo con aquel traje. Entonces la voz estoica del mayor la despertó de su trance.

\- ¿Estás prestándome atención Perona? - Preguntó el mayor bastante serio.

\- Emm, sí. Sólo que no entiendo esto… - Se inventó lo primero que se le ocurrió, y termino señalando algo que en realidad si entendía pero debía disimular.

El mayor enarco una ceja.

\- ¿En serio me estás diciendo que no entiendes eso? ya hemos dado eso varias veces en el instituto, se supone que solo estamos dando un repaso de la unidad 2 antes de iniciar con la 3. ¿Qué pasa contigo Perona? - Se inclinó a un costado de la menor, escribiendo en su cuaderno y explicando nuevamente el tema.

La peli rosa se sonrojo, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, podía escuchar su voz tan cerca del oído, sentir su aliento húmedo y su perfume olía tan bien. Siempre tuvo chicos guapos en el instituto tras ella, sin embargo nunca le intereso ninguno, y ahora el sensei que más gordo le caía terminaba atrayéndole tanto.

Es tan vergonzoso sentirme así por esté anciano… pensó y cerró los ojos, mientras una lagrima caía en su mejilla. Takanome giro la cabeza mientras hablaba y pudo notar los ojos brillosos de la menor.

Se sintió confundido y limpió su mejilla.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - Preguntó el mayor preocupado.

\- **¡No pasa nada!** \- Subió un poco el tono de voz.

El mayor se sintió aún más confundido… **¿le había gritado? ¿qué le pasaba a esta muchacha?**

Creo que deberías descansar un poco, no te veo en condiciones de seguir con la clase. - Expresó el mayor retrocediendo para darle espacio.

\- **¡Takanome Baka!** no entiendes nada. - Se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó.

Cuando notó lo que acababa de hacer, quería que la tierra la tragara en ese mismo instante y así desaparecer para siempre. En qué momento se había dejado vencer por sus deseos, no lo sabía, era tan ridículo.

Mihawk quedó tan sorprendido por aquel acto, que no supo si responder el abrazo o ignorarlo. ¿Perona estaba llorando? esos sollozos casi inaudibles no mentían, sintió que quedaría como alguien completamente inhumano si no la abrazaba, así que la rodeo con sus brazos.

Era mucho más baja que él, sentía como la menor se aferraba a su traje.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? - Preguntó, intentado sonar comprensivo.

La menor alzo la vista y así fue como sus miradas se encontraron, su rostro lucía tan angelical, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus ojos brillosos. La consideraba solo una alumna más, una joven muy berrinchuda que le hacía sacar canas más rápido que lo usual, y sabía perfectamente que ella lo detestaba por intentar ser el adulto que la ponga en su camino. Pero en ese momento, por un pequeño instante pudo tener una intuición de que es lo que estaba pasando realmente y frunció el ceño al notar que la menor se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Se alejó rápidamente y expresó…

\- No sé qué es lo que estás planeando Perona, pero es suficiente, me he tomado el tiempo de ayudarte porque consideraba que eres una estudiante con mucho potencial desperdiciado y tu padre me lo pidió por favor. Pero no sé qué estarás tramando, madura niña. No soy un hombre que vacila ante sus alumnas, tengo una reputación y no dejaré que la manches. - El mayor tomo su maletín y se dispuso a salir del salón de estudios.

Perona quedo aturdida por su reacción, corrió y tomo su muñeca.

\- No estoy planeando nada **¡baka!** no me interesas anciano pervertido, no te hagas ideas equivocadas.

\- ¿Me llamaste pervertido y anciano? tú has provocado esta situación, yo no tengo nada que ver. - Respondió mientras a arreglaba su traje. - Sólo para aclarar el tema, quiero que sepas que yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación extraña con mis estudiantes. - Tomó sus cosas y se marchó finalmente.

Perona quedó completamente destruida ante aquel día, fue una humillación total. Al regresar al instituto trato de no meterse en más problemas, llegando temprano a todas sus clases, tratando de ser lo más tolerante posible con todos sus maestros e ignorando a sus envidiosas compañeras.

Takanome la trataba como si no hubiera pasado nada nunca, en sus clases no le prestaba mucha atención y no hacía contacto visual con ella en casi ningún momento. Los días pasaron hasta que una tarde en el salón de clases recibió una carta bajo su pupitre, era una típica de amor, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, al parecer era de algún chico de otro salón, abrió la carta y se dispuso a leerla mientras Takanome pasaba lentamente en los pasillos de la clase explicando su clase.

El mayor no dejaba pasar nada por alto, no fue difícil para el descubrir que una alumna no se encontraba prestándole atención, miro con precaución mientras pasaba cerca de ella y pudo entender que lo que leía era una carta de "amor", muy común en el instituto... con adolescentes y sus hormonas revoloteadas. Sintió una pequeña molestia, como si una espina le clavara en el estómago, o tal vez en el corazón, lo cual lo tomó con gran desagrado.

Al finalizar su clase, mientras cada uno de sus alumnos se retiraba, llamo a Perona y le pidió que se quedará en clase para conversar cuando todos salieran. La peli rosa se sintió confundida y nerviosa, era la primera vez que le hablaría en privado desde lo ocurrido, pero **¿había hecho algo malo?** tomó a Kumachi y mordió su oreja nerviosa. Lo cual para Takanome no hizo más que empeorar la situación.

\- Deja de ser tan infantil. - Expresó con el rostro bastante cabreado.

Lo cual desconcertó a la peli rosa, en todo esté tiempo que conocía a Takanome sensei, jamás había puesto esa expresión, era un hombre que actuaba bastante calmado ante cualquier situación, ni siquiera puso esa cara el día que intento besarlo.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo Takanome Baka? - Inflo sus cachetes.

\- Dirígete hacía mi con respeto niña malcriada. - Suspiro el mayor, extendió el brazo y le puso un pequeño papel en mano, con una dirección. - Te veo allí mañana.

Takanome tomó sus cosas y se retiró del salón sin decir más.

\- **¡Eh!** ¿Nani? ¿y qué diablos se supone que significa esto? Que yo sepa no tengo ningún tipo de clase particular contigo. - Grito confundida.

Takanome respondió desde el pasillo mientras se alejaba lentamente...

\- Sólo ve a ese lugar.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, Perona ni siquiera pudo dormir tranquila intentando descifrar para que la había citado. Cuando la hora llego, se arregló y se dispuso a salir, tuvo que tomar un tren para llegar ya que el lugar no era en su ciudad, sino en una ciudad vecina.

Al llegar se sorprendió mucho, pues la dirección era nada más y nada menos que un parque de entretenimiento. Takanome se encontraba sentado en un banco cerca de la entrada, como siempre tan puntual.

Ambos se miraron por un unos segundos…

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - Preguntó Perona.

\- Significa que es una cita. - Respondió el mayor, parandose del banco y extendiendo el brazo para darle un algodón de azúcar. - Supongo que te gustan.

Takanome se encontraba vestido con una camisa negra, unos pantalones del mismo color y unos zapatos marrones. El hombre derrochaba elegancia y presencia.

La peli rosa quedó con los ojos abiertos, de hecho ni siquiera pestañeo.

\- ¿Una cita? ¿por qué tan lejos? y en ningún momento me preguntaste si quería salir contigo realmente. - Preguntó anonadada.

\- No puedo tener una cita con una alumna y encima menor de edad en un lugar donde nos conozcan. - Respondió muy tranquilo el mayor. - Y no necesitaba preguntarte si querías o no, al fin y al cabo te gusto.

Takanome tomó su mano y estiro de ella indicándole por donde caminar. La menor se encontraba roja como un tómate, esto era tan repentino que no lograba asimilarlo aún.

 **¿Ella realmente le interesaba a Mihawk? ¿Sus sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos?** Un remolino de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza. El mayor expresó…

\- Realmente no quería tener que hacer esto Niña, pero tú ganas está vez. Es demasiado arriesgado, sin embargo tampoco puedo pensar en verte saliendo con alguno de los babosos del instituto, solo son unos inmaduros. ¿Qué podrían saber ellos de mujeres?

Perona sintió como si mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, Takanome estaba celoso, su voz y su rostro lo demostraban, en ese instante se sintió tan feliz. Mihawk continuó...

\- Es complicado, pero quiero que seas mía. - Apretó un poco más su mano y entonces giro para darle un beso suave y apasionado.

Estaba siendo posesivo y romántico a la vez, Perona sintió su corazón acelerarse de sobremanera. Ni siquiera pudo decir nada más al respecto, los brazos del mayor rodearon su pequeña cintura y ella tímidamente su cuello.

El mayor susurro a su oído.

\- No debiste haber venido así vestida. Sólo haces que me ponga celoso de cualquiera que pase a tu lado. - Beso su mejilla.

\- Deja de decir cosas así **¡** B **aka!** \- Siguió caminando por delante del mayor haciéndose la desinteresada.

Takanome sonrío triunfante.

\- ¿Ya regresó tu actitud de niña rebelde? al parecer estamos bien otra vez. ¿Tendré que enseñarte a comportarte de manera educada y cariñosa con tu novio?

\- ¿Novio? No somos no...no...vios. - Tartamudeo desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres que seamos?

\- No hace falta que le pongas una etiqueta a todo. Tampoco quieres que nos vean juntos, de todas formas no podría presentarte ante nadie como "novio".

\- Eso ya lo sé, sólo espero que puedas dejar en claro a tus admiradores que ya tienes a alguien. - Apoyó el brazo derecho acorralando a la menor contra la pared, regalándole una leve sonrisa.

La tarde transcurrió en el parque, subieron a cada uno de los juegos que había, tomaron helado y Perona realmente sentía que había sido la cita más entretenida del mundo en el fondo de su corazón, pero jamás se lo demostraría tan fácil. Takanome por su lado disfrutaba de su compañía, el lugar realmente no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero si ella estaba feliz, él estaba cómodo y eso era más que suficiente.

Cuando el sol se ocultó, decidieron ir a cenar, la noche iba de maravilla, Takanome se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, sin embargo la peli rosa no quería regresar, de hecho se inventó toda una historia para justificar porque no llegaría a la casa, diciendo que quedaría a dormir en casa de una compañera del instituto ya que tenían un proyecto en el cual trabajar. Mihawk pensó que no era lo correcto, pero Perona no quiso escuchar, la discusión sobre el tema corrió para rato y no llegaron a ningún acuerdo, ella no regresaría a casa, pues quería seguir divirtiéndose.

Takanome no tuvo otra opción que llevársela a su departamento, la menor pensó que su decoración era realmente aburrida, todo tan clásico y monótono. Su sala contaba con una gran biblioteca, ni siquiera tenía televisión, era un hombre aficionado a la lectura, tenía un estante con muchos vinos y bebidas que parecían importantes... eso pensó Perona.

El mayor le indicó que él dormiría en el sofá y ella podía quedarse en su habitación, la peli rosa no estuvo de acuerdo con ello pero no hubo caso. Mihawk le resultó tan anticuado en ese momento.

Llegó el momento de dormir, Perona sintió una gran curiosidad por los objetos del mayor, no le haría daño a nadie husmeando un poco en sus cosas. Por otro lado, se encontraba Takanome en la sala sirviéndose una copa de vino, uno de sus grandes vicios después de la lectura, se encontraba algo preocupado por la situación, si bien es verdad que había buscado esa relación, tampoco se esperaba tenerla en su casa el mismo día, si sus padres lo supieran y vieran algo raro en ello, le quedaba muy claro que tendría a la policía encima en poco tiempo. Ante los ojos de la sociedad él no era más que un hombre mayor buscando abusar de una adolescente de 16 años. Jamás se le paso por la cabeza mirar a ninguna alumna **¿qué estaba haciendo ahora?**

Sacudió la cabeza intentando espantar esos pensamientos, se sirvió otra copa y al terminarla decidió acostarse he intentar dormir.

Sin embargo Perona no tenía sueño aún, terminó de mirar cada una de las fotos del mayor que había encontrado en una caja, fotos de su infancia, familia, universidad, seguramente se molestaría si se diera cuenta que estuvo tocando cosas sin permiso, pero la curiosidad mato al gato dicen por allí. Guardo todo de manera que no se notará que alguien anduvo de mano larga y entonces decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

De regresó a la habitación decidió echar un ojo al mayor, lo encontró dormido, pensó que debía taparlo más, pues había bajado un poco la temperatura y tal vez tendría frío. Busco rápidamente una manta en la habitación y lo tapo.

La mañana llegó... despertó primero que el mayor, ya que le costaba pegar bien el sueño en una casa que no fuese la suya, sintió como su estómago le pedía alimento. Sí, tenía hambre… lo mejor era buscar algún poco de leche y algo que comer. Su heladera no tenía mucho, típico hombre soltero, se sirvió un poco de leche. No sabía ni como calentarlo, siempre le habían servido todo, fue a la sala, encontrándose con un Takanome que terminaba de despertar, el mayor se asombró por su presencia.

\- Buenos días… ¿Te acabas de despertar? ¿te ofrezco un café?

\- Emm, acabó de hacerlo y no… con un poco de leche estoy bien, no me agrada el café, eso es de ancianos. - Creando una mueca de fastidio.

\- Supongo que te falta madurar. - Expresó el mayor con malicia mientras se levantaba del sofá y apartaba la manta.

Perona lo observó fijamente y en cuestión de segundos expresó.

\- Takanome **¡Hentai!**

El mayor bajo la vista, era de mañana, se acaba de despertar, no era algo que pudiese evitar.

\- Debo suponer que no comprendes que esto es algo natural. No es necesario que lo observes, iré al baño y luego conversamos. Debes regresar a tu casa. - El mayor intento tomar la situación como algo natural y no como algo bochornoso, ya no era un niño para esas tonterías.

\- Es… espera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto extrañado.

\- Yo… yo... - Jugaba con su pelo nerviosa. - Sabes… nunca he visto uno. Bueno si, lo he visto en libros y otras cosas, pero no uno real ¿cómo luce?

Era vergonzoso, pero quería saberlo, aunque no podía evitar lucir como un tomate.

Takanome quedó un buen rato enmudecido, eso no se lo esperaba y para su desgracia se lo había preguntado mientras desayunaba, con restos de aquella bebida blanca en sus labios. Su cabeza comenzó una gran discusión con su cintura, la cual no podía ganar, pues la jovencita era hermosa, tenía ropa provocativa, le estaba haciendo una pregunta indecente y agregarle lo de los labios era un asesinato. Era tan berrinchuda, insoportable y hermosa como inocente.

\- No es correcto lo que estás preguntando Perona.

\- ¿Te molestaste? si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo. - Inflo sus cachetes.

\- El problema es que lo quiero y mucho. - Se acercó lentamente y en respuesta ella retrocedió.

La peli rosa sintió como los pelos se le pusieron de punta, la situación había ido mucho más lejos de lo que ella realmente esperaba. Takanome la acorralo contra la pared, beso sus labios ferozmente, bajo a su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, provocándole una sensación calurosa. Quiso empujarlo... pero sintió que se perdía en cada beso que le propiciaba, sus manos recorrieron su espalda lentamente hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cual agarró con fuerza provocando que la menor suspirará.

\- ¿Sabes lo que va pasar? - Pregunto el mayor, muy cerca de su oído.

\- Yo… yo, Takanome baka, estás propasándote.

\- Si no lo quisieras ya me hubieses sacado de encima, y tú nos llevaste a esta situación. Si no lo quieres sólo tienes que decirlo. - Siguió besando sus labios.

Intento hablar pero no hubo tiempo, sus besos no se lo permitieron, no supo cuándo ni en qué momento, pero su mano ya se encontraban acariciando sus senos bajo la blusa, su ropa interior se sentía mojada. Takanome la alzo a su cintura indicándole que cruzara las piernas allí, camino lentamente hasta el sofá, acarició su hermoso pelo rosa y la bajo.

Perona lo observó, sus ojos demostraban confusión y miedo, pero a la vez deseo y curiosidad.

\- Seré lo más paciente posible, lo prometo. - Expreso el mayor ante aquella mirada.

Desabrocho los botones de su pequeño short, los bajo lentamente, su ropa interior era rosa con el dibujo de un pequeño conejito en medio. Acarició y froto su intimidad con la llema de los dedos, notó que su ropa interior ya estaba mojada, lo cual lo excito aún más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba casi completamente desnuda ante los ojos de su maestro, tenía tanta vergüenza como también deseos de que la hiciera suya, cada beso que le propiciaba a cada uno de sus senos sólo hacía que el calor en su vientre aumentará.

Takanome sonrío complacido, sus pezones estaban duros, su piel erizada y su plato principal empapado, el momento había llegado. Abrió sus piernas y bajo sus pantaletas, la menor se tapó el rostro avergonzada. Mihawk, acarició unos segundos más su clítoris y beso sus muslos.

Cuando sintió que el mayor se alejaba, decidió observar que era lo que pasaba, lo vio desnudándose, tenía ese físico tan atractivo, masculino y sexy. Se bajó los pantalones y la miró a los ojos fijamente mientras bajaba el bóxer, ella se mordió los labios al divisar lo que estaba por tener, era largo… también grueso y con una gran cabeza, tal vez no era una buena idea lo que estaban por hacer, tal vez aún no estaba preparada para eso.

\- ¿Me va doler mucho? - Preguntó con el rostro angustiado.

\- Intentaré que no sea así.

La acomodó mejor al borde del sofá y abrió más las piernas de la menor, así quedaría parado y tendría una mejor vista de todo, se situó en medio de sus piernas y acerco su miembro erecto y palpitante.

\- ¿Me haces un favor pequeña? Abre la boca.

\- ¿Para qué? - Pregunto extrañada.

Se inclinó un poco, le beso los labios y metió sus dedos en su boca, llenándolos de su saliva. Una vez realizado su propósito bajo la mano a su vagina, he introdujo un dedo en ella y luego otro, lo cual provocó un gemido en Perona.

\- Shhh, es para prepararte un poco, no te asustes. - Con su otra mano acariciaba los muslos de la menor.

Una vez que ambos estaban completamente dentro, empezó a moverlos lentamente, imitando el coito y unas gotitas de sangre cayeron al piso. Perona sólo podía pensar en el ardor que estaba sintiendo, eso no era para nada agradable, su rostro demostraba dolor.

\- Estarás bien muñeca. - Comentó con seguridad.

Extasiado, saco sus dedos y apoyo la cabeza del miembro en su entrada... empujó lentamente, introduciéndolo de a poco para que se acostumbrara. Estaba tan estrecha que tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no echar el primer polvo, una vez bien dentro, empezó a moverse lentamente pero profundo. No se iba perder ninguna de sus expresiones, así que tomó bien sus piernas y la observó.

Perona por su parte, cerraba los ojos he intentaba con fiereza no emitir ningún sonido, le resultaba tan vergonzoso, pero con cada estocada sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Pensamientos absurdos como **"me voy a romper"** rondaban en su cabeza pero no tardo mucho tiempo en empezar a gemir, no podía seguir evitándolo.

Takanome se inclinó a besar tanto su cuello como sus senos, para luego volver a su posición original y aumentar sus estocadas considerablemente. Sus ojos brillantes, sus gestos y sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes le demostraban que estaba al borde de un orgasmo, complaciéndolo tanto que sabía que no iba poder aguantar más tiempo.

Decidió en esos últimos segundos que lo correcto no era acabar dentro, pues no habían tomado ningún tipo de precaución, entonces sacó su miembro a tiempo. Sus piernas temblaban y su respiración estaba agitada, con solo tener esa imagen de ella, se corrió con abundancia en su vientre plano, de piel tersa y la menor cerro los ojos exhausta.

Takanome se inclinó para besar su frente y expresó…

\- Te amo, no tengas dudas.

Su voz era tan estoica como de costumbre, pero a la vez se sentía tan cálida, así lo pensaba Perona.

Esté sería su más preciado secreto, su sensei solo tenía ojos para ella.

 ***Fin***

 **Comentarios de la Autora:**

Esté fic la verdad no me convenció mucho una vez lo terminé, pero de todas formas quise subirlo ya que me llevó un poco de tiempo escribirlo. Lastimosamente ando un poco bloqueada mentalmente ya que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir nada, y mis problemas personales han empezado a alejarme de las cosas que me agradan hacer. Como ya explique en fics anteriores, no me considero alguien buena en esto, simplemente me entretiene y sirve para contribuir algo al fandom, ya que muy pocas personas escriben sobre parejitas así, y a mí me gusta experimentar. ;)

Gracias a los que me leen y dejan comentarios positivos en mis "cutres fics" jaja. :c

Hasta el momento sólo me he dedicado a escribir sobre romances y cosas eróticas porque mi habilidad para crear historias de aventura es un asco, me embolo mucho y nunca termino. Pero me gustaría escribir algunos fics con una temática más fuerte, dramas que incluyan asesinatos, violaciones, etc.

Lo pensaré… esa idea está rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo.

Una vez más gracias a todos lo que leyeron está webada y mis demás webadas :v besis y sayonara.

PD: Volví a actualizar este fic, porque el día que lo subí no note que se habían cambiado varias cosas del formato. Teniendo así también varios errores de escritura, lo arregle mejor ahora... disculpen eso, en serio. :c


End file.
